Season 1 (Tike)
by miniaturebakerycowboyfriend
Summary: YOU NEED TO WATCH GLEE FIRST This story is about Tike and what I think/wish it happened behind the scenes in season 1. I'm thinking about doing a book peer season but for now, here's the first one. P.S.: I'm not a native english speaker so if there's some spelling mistakes our sentences that are not very well written, inform me. Enjoy. xx
1. Pilot

It's been two weeks since the beginning of the school year and Tina was already sick of it. She had just starded high school and at first she had been really nervous for going to a new school but now she had a small group of friends: Artie (a kid in a wheelchair)and Fred and Megan (that were the school goths, just like her)

She was just entering the school when a slushie hit her right in the face. "Welcome to McKinley Stutterfly!" said Karovski, the biggest asshole in the school. He was in the football team wich meant he was untouchable, just like every other guy on the team. The rest of the team was with him and hearing his words just made them laugh. Going away leaving Tina socked in the green icy drink, unable to see because it got into her eyes

"Sorry" she heard a guy's voice saying. He handed her a towel and went away. She cleaned her face and could see the back of tow guys in letterman jackets following the rest of the team. Maybe they weren't all that bad...

The next day, Tina and Artie were siting in the cafeteria having lunch and talking about who might have bee the guys that gave her that towel. "Maybe one of them was Finn. He seems to be the nicest out of all of them" Artie said with a shrug of is shoulders

"I d-don't t-think so, F-Finn is t-taller" Tina had been faking her stutter since sixth grade in order to avoid talking to people due to her shyness and ever since then, everyone treated her like a freak and just avoids being around her. Everyone except Artie. He was nice to her and didn't seem to care about her stutter or her goth/punk style

Fred and Megan approached them after throwing food on top of two kids and dared them to sign up for the Glee club wich they accepted

A sign-up sheet for Glee club is pinned to a billboard in the hallway of the school and Mike wants nothing more than write is name on the paper like four other kids already did

"If you really want to, you should sing in. Even though you can't sing for shit, you are a pretty good dancer" Matt, his best friend, said simply

"You know I can't do that" Mike continued to walk alongside Matt "My dad wouldn't like for me to get distracted and the guys in the team would kill me! Why don't you sign up? You have some sweet moves as well"

"Like you said, the guys would kill me as well. And if I want to keep banging Santana I can't join a club like this"

"Isn't she with Puck now?" Mike asked a little confused

"It's complicated" Mike laughed at his friends words and as they passed the auditorium, they could hear a girl sing so they decided to see what was happening

The girl was singing 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katty Perry and she looked a little to aggressive as she did so. "Isn't she the girl we handed that towel to?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I think so" Mike answered, not looking away from the stage. Matt punched him in the shoulder and he asked confused "What was that for?"

"You have a girlfriend" Matt reminded him "You can't be drooling over other girls"

"Brittany is not my girlfriend and I'm not drooling!"

Matt laughed "Yeah, shure"

After glee practice Tina headed to the bus. They sang 'Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat' and it was awful but, at least, she made three more friends: Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. She was just entering the bus when she saw two guys with letterman jackets on, siting side by side talking. Could they be the guys that handed her that towel? She sat behind them so she could see the back of their heads and they did seem like those guys. When the bus started moving she just leaned into the window and listened to her music

After Mr. Shue had said that he was going to resign as the Glee club director Tina went to the bathroom to cry because she didn't want her fellow Glee club members to see that she was not as bad as she seemed and that under her goth look, she was the softest person on Earth. She had really started to enjoy the company of the other members. Mercedes was really sassy and fun, Kurt had great style and a great voice, Finn was new but he seemed nice, Artie was the cute nice guy that every girl likes and Rachel was kind of annoying but, believe it or not, kind of fun to hang out with. Rachel had touched Tina's boobs while singing 'You're the one that I want' and even though they weren't the closest of friends, that was a good way to break the ice. Our Tina just thought that Rachel was kind of hot and didn't mind her touching her boobs. One of the two

"Can you believe that Puck really did that?" Mike asked with a little anger in his voice "I know he isn't the best guy ever but trapping a kid in a wheelchair in the port-o-potty is just to much" Him and Brittany were in the middle of making out wen he started to ramble about what was on his mind

"Mike, Puck is a mean guy and mean guys do mean stuff" Brittany said innocently "Maybe he just needs a hug"

"I don't think that would do much Britt"

"Well then let's just make out" Brittany grabbed his face and started kissing him again. She wasn't the brightest person ever but she was really nice, hot and a cheerleader. What's not to like about that? They started hanging out in the beginning of the year due to Mike being assigned to be her tutor. Now there's not a lot of learning, just about each others bodies "Wanna have sex" she asked.

"Hum... I never did it before" he said timidly.

"That's okay, it's easy" she said with a smile "Having sex with girls it's awesome"

Mike was a little confused but accepted her offer

"You got laid" Mike was just entering the school when he heard Matt's voice

"What?" Mike asked with a smile

"Don't even try to lie, I know what a after sex face looks like" Matt said almost screaming

"Don't speak so loud" he said trying so shush him

"Mike relax, everyone already thought that you two had sex. It's Brittany. She had sex with almost every guy of this school. And some of the girls"

"Did you had sex with her?" Mike asked

"Yeah, last year"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told everyone who I had sex with, we would be stuck in the same conversation for a long time" Matt answered proudly.

"You could at least have told me about her"

"It was just once. She wanted to bang every guy from the football team. You only join this year so it was going to happen sooner or later"

"Do you think she likes me?" Mike asked with hope on his voice

Matt laughed and putted his arm around his friend's shoulders "She likes everyone, Mike" as they resumed their walk he continued "I think you are a really good guy and if she doesn't see that then it's her loss."

"Thanks, man" Mike said with a smile

"Anytime, bro"

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**Like it? Hate it?  
****I haven't written the whole book but I wanted to publish the first chapter to see if people like it  
****Feel free to make suggestions for the next chapters  
****xx**


	2. Showmance

"I c-cant b-believe w-wants us t-to do 'Le Freak', w-we're g-going to die" Tina said to Kurt as he grabbed his books from his locker

"Everyone already wants to kill me for looking fabulous, if we sing that, I can forget my dream of giving you all a much needed makeover" Kurt closed his locker and intertwined his arm with Tina's leading them to class

"I d-don't t-think Rachel will l-let this s-slide so e-easily, thought. M-maybe she h-has a p-plan."

"I hope she doesn't suggest 'Funny Girl', I'm sick of hearing her sing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' everywhere" Kurt said whit a roll of his eyes

Tina let a soft giggle escape her lips "L-lets hope s-she p-picks something d-different"

#####

Matt and Mike had just left English class and were heading to the school assembly which didn't make them very happy. Especially Matt "Do we really have to go?" Matt asked

"It's mandatory" Mike answered with a laugh

"Yeah but we could bail on that"

"If you don't want to go, I won't make you but I'm going"

"Why do you alway have to be so good?"

"I'm not THAT good" Of corse Mike was a good student and an even better guy but he didn't believe that he was an angel or something. He could be bad if wanted to

"Oh please. Everyone our age has missed at least on day of school by now and you can't even pretend you're sick"

Mike felt a little embarrassed and ended the conversation by punching Matt in the arm "Shut up"

#####

Everyone was reunited for the assembly in the gymnasium, all siting in the bleachers. The football team was all together discussing how lame that was and how boring the Glee club performance was going to be. Matt an Mike were just listening to them when Mr. Shue got off the stage and the music started. They couldn't believe what was in front of their eyes. The glee club was singing 'Push It' and they were dancing in a very sexual way. Mike looked at the goth girl he had seen before and thought that she looked... kind of hot. 'But it must be from the dancing she is doing' he thought. After all, he liked Brittany and thinks he might have a chance with her. When the music ended everyone got up and congratulated the Glee club. Anyone likes to see sex in school

#####

"Hi, m-my n-name is T-Tina" when Tina heard that the head cheerleader and her two best friends were joining the glee club she wanted to introduce herself. She knew what it was like to have no friends and just wanted to be nice to them. Even if Santana had thrown her a slushie last week, they could start again

"Freak" was all that Santana said as she turned her back to the small girl and Quinn followed

"Hi, I'm Brittany. I like your hair" Brittany was the only one who introduced herself back and with a smile on her face

"T-thanks" Tina answered shyly

"Are you and Mike siblings?" Brittany asked

"Who's M-Mike?"

"Mike Chang. From the football team. He is asian"

"Ok... He is n-not my b-brother. I d-don't e-even know him"

"You should meet him. You probably have a lot in common. You're already both asian"

Tina laughed "M-maybe one d-day I'll m-meet him"

#####

After helping Rachel rehearse, Tina and Mercedes were leaving the school. Mercedes stoped and pointed to Brittany who was waving at them "I think it's for you" Mercedes said and left Tina alone

Tina walked to Brittany and there was a guy standing next to her. An asian guy. Was that Mike?

"Hi Tina," said Brittany "this is Mike"

Mike was extremely good looking and Tina was very nervous for standing next to a guy who belonged to the football team. But on the other hand, he seemed to be one of the guys that gave her a towel after that first slushie, so maybe he was nice "H-hi" Tina said, waving her hand to Mike and not really facing him

"Hi, nice to meet you" Mike said also a little shy because in the other times that he saw her, he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was

"Well, I need to put my sweet lady kisses in day so, I need to go. Bye" Brittany said and then left the two alone

They stood in silence for a moment and then Tina spoke "Were y-you the g-guy how gave m-me a t-towel after I g-got s-slushied?"

"Yeah" Mike said scratching the back of his neck "I don't really agree with those kind of behaviors"

She smiled. It was nice to know that there was still some guys in school that could be nice and popular at the same time "Well, I w-would stay here t-talking to you but I have to c-catch the b-bus home" she said pointing to the bus stop "Bye. And t-thanks for the t-towel"

He considered offering her a ride but he didn't knew her well enough and she might have thought he was kind of creepy. Besides, it was Matt's car not his. And even though Matt probably wouldn't care, he didn't want to over stretch. Instead he waved at her and watched her leave. While waiting for Matt, all he could think about was Tina's smile, he didn't have words to describe how perfect it was and the way he felt when she smile at him. Could he be interested in her? No way! He didn't even knew her and he liked Brittany

Matt approached Mike and bumped their shoulders together "What's on your mind, Changster?"

Shaking his head, trying to ignore his previous thoughts, Mike answered "Nothing"

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**Honestly, I think this chapter is really bad. My excuse is that this episode was kind of weird and I didn't really know what to do**  
**I promise that the next chapters are going to be better. Just wait**  
**xx**


	3. Acafellas

"So, what do you think about Dakota Stanley?" Artie asked as he and Tina were leaving glee rehearsal

"I d-don't really k-know him" Tina answered "b-but if we e-end up hiring him, l-lets j-just hope he's b-better at c-choreography t-than ."

They were walking down the hallways of McKinley when they passed Matt and Mike by the lockers. Mike looked at Tina and gave her a shy smile which she replied

"You know him?" Artie asked looking a little jealous

"K-kind of. We t-talked the o-other d-day"

"Just be careful woman. You know how jocks are" Artie said worried. He had a crush on Tina since he met her and didn't want her to get hurt

"D-don't worry. I c-can t-take care of m-myself" Tina said with a smile

Mike was watching Tina and Artie walk away and then Matt spoke "So, are you into Brittany our into the goth girl?"

"Her name is Tina and I don't like her that way" Mike answered

"Then stop staring dude. It looks creepy" Matt said with a smirk

#####

After the glee club's little visit to Carmel High, Tina searched for the small brunette (that compared to her wasn't that small) that would help her confront her other friend. She found her about to enter the auditorium so she ran to her "D-did you n-noticed Mercedes b-behavior?" Tina asked

Turning on her heels she sighed "Yes, I did. Only a blind person wouldn't. We have to tell her that Kurt isn't really interested in her type" Rachel answered

"Yeah. We c-can't let her g-get hurt"

#####

"Santana and Puck broke up! This is the best day of my life" Matt said as he approached Mike by his locker

"Do you really want to keep chasing a girl that doesn't care about you the same way you do?" Mike said worried for his friend's feelings

"You're to sentimental Mike. I just want to get laid with the hottest girl in school. Besides, your chasing two girls who don't feel the same way for you"

"I'm not after Tina" Mike said a little angry "and you don't know if Brittany doesn't feel the same as I do"

"I don't, but I'm also not stupid and you shouldn't be as well. If some new guy joins the football team, she's going to leave you and go after him. I'm sorry man but I don't want you to get your hopes up" Matt said as he put a hand in his friend's shoulder

"Your wrong. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." Mike said, now very angry

Matt just put his hands in the air and said "Sorry man. I'm just trying to look out for you. I'll be here for you when your relationship comes to an end but don't tell me I didn't warn you"

#####

Matt and Mike went to the car wash that the glee club was holding and brought their parents cars. When Matt spotted Santana he just ran to her leaving Mike alone. Brittany saw Mike and came to him "Hi" she said with a smile

"Hey" Mike answered, also with a smile. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend and prove Matt that he was wrong "So, I was thinking... We've been spending a lot of time together and I really like it. And I really like you" Mike said shyly

"I really like you to Mike" Brittany said

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Mike asks grabbing Brittany's hand

Lacing their fingers together the blonde nods and smiles "Yes"

He kisses her softly and they stay looking at each other for a moment "Brittany, stop the chitchat and come help us" Santana said with an angry face as she approaches the couple. She grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her to the car she wad previously washing

Mike stood still looking at her with a smile on his face and then Matt put his arm around his friend's shoulder "Maybe I was wrong" Matt said simply

"I really hope so"

#####

"Kurt told me he was gay" Mercedes said to Tina as they walk the McKinley halls

"W-we w-warned you" Tina said

"Yeah, I know but I just wanted to think that someone could love me" Mercedes said sadly

"I l-love you Mercedes"

"You know what I mean" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes "I want to find someone that looks at me the way Artie looks at you or Rachel looks at Finn"

"What w-way does Artie l-look at m-me?" Tina asked confused

"Oh please, the boy is crazy about you. Everyone knows that"

"I d-didn't" Tina replied

"Well, now you do. Do you like Artie?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah" Tina said with a smile, looking at the ground "He is r-really s-sweet and cute. B-but I d-don't have t-the guts to m-make the f-first move"

"Then I guess we have to wait"

#####

Tina and Brittany were talking about the cheerleader's new relationship by her locker when Kurt arrived "Ladies, I need your help"

The girls looked at each other and Tina asked confused "W-with what?"

"Well, I have a little project in mind and I need good dancers" Kurt said

Brittany gave Kurt a smile "I'm in"

Tina looked even more confused than before. She understood why he asked Brittany but she wasn't that good of a dancer "W-why me, Kurt?"

"Brittany dear, can you give us a moment alone, please?" Kurt asked and Brittany just nodded and went away. Kurt watched as the blonde walked away and then, when she was at a reasonable distance he talked "I'm sure Mercedes told you about our conversation and why I couldn't reciprocate her feelings" Tina was about to speak but Kurt held is hand up "It's okay, I know you won't tell anyone. Mercedes only told you because she trusts you and so do I"

Tina felt very good because she found a great group of friends that loved her as much as she loved them "I f-feel honored t-that you trust me b-but what d-does that have t-to do with y-your project?"

"Well, I need two good back up dancers who won't judge me and that will look good in a unitard. Mercedes said that if she dressed that, she would cause a sex riot. Brittany is clueless so she won't ask many questions and I'm sure you have a beautiful body under tose rags you call clothes"

Tina felt a little offended with Kurt's words but at least he had complemented her body "Hum... thank you?"

"Your welcome. So, you're in?" Kurt asked hopeful

Tina smiled "S-sure"

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**There's not a lot of Mike and Tina interaction in this chapter but for two people who aren't really friends, I think it's needed**  
**Hope you had a great holiday filled whit love and food**  
**Also... I cut my own bangs yesterday and I'm not really sure how I feel about them yet**  
**Hope you liked this chapter**  
**xx**


	4. Preggers

After Burt got out of Kurt's room, the boy started to really panic "What am I going to do? I'm not in the football team"

Brittany and Tina were just staring at the boy, thinking of a way to help him. Suddenly, the blonde's face light up "You could ask Finn for help" now all eyes were on her "He is in the football team so he could ask coach Tanaka if you could try out"

Kurt hugged Brittany "Britt, you're a genius"

"I know" Brittany said as she hugged him back

#####

Tina was very happy that Mr. Shue gave her the solo but at the same time she didn't want it because she felt that Rachel would sing it better than her. She was alone in the auditorium practicing and she was so focused on what she was doing, that when someone came in and sat in the last row, she didn't even noticed

Mike was just amazed by how good she was and with how much passion she sang. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. The song ended and his first reaction was to clap his hands

Tina could only jump as she herd that someone else was in the room. She looked around and saw a large figure in the last row of seats "H-hello?"

Mike walked over to the front of the stage "Sorry for spying on you but when I heard you sing, I couldn't walk away" He could not believe the words that had just left his mouth but it was the truth

Tina blushed "T-thanks"

They were silent for a wile just staring at each other with dorky smiles on their faces and then Mike spoke "Your friend Kurt joined the football team. He was pretty good in the try out. Now Tanaka wants us to learn how to dance like him"

"Oh, s-sorry about t-that. You p-probably don't l-like that i-idea v-very much" Tina said as she sat in the end of the stage

Mike jumped in next to her and they sat shoulder to shoulder "Actually I don't mind" he smiled "Don't tell anyone but I actually love to dance and I think I'm pretty good at it"

"You s-shouldn't be ashamed o-of that"

They locked eye contact. Mike felt something there but he just looked away and shrugged "I know but it's high school. Everyone uses everything against you"

"I g-get that, b-believe me" Tina jumped of the stage and held out her and for Mike to take it and do the same. He laughed and grabbed her hand "Mr. Shue g-gave me m-my first s-solo and I'm r-really scared t-that I w-won't be as g-good as Rachel"

"I heard you sing and you were amazing. You have nothing to worry about" He noticed that he was still holding her hand so he let go of her, after all, he was in a relationship

Tina's phone rang so she grabbed it from her bag to see who the text was from. It was from Artie saying that Rachel was thinking about leaving the glee club. Tina felt awful, she didn't want her friend to quit because she didn't get a solo "I have t-to go Mike" tears were forming in Tina's eyes

"Are you okay?" Mike went to touch her shoulder but she took a step backwards

"I'm f-fine" she turned away from him and made her way to the exit door

#####

"You blew it up on purpose didn't you?" Mercedes appeared behind the small asian girl as she was walking out of the auditorium

Tina looked down at her feet "I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about" she was ready to leave the conversation there but her friend grabbed her

"You can't fool me" Tina rolled her eyes "And don't give me that look. I heard you rehearse that song and you sounded flawlessly. What happened?"

"We n-need Rachel n-not me. S-she has an a-amazing voice and d-deserves this s-solo more t-than I do" they were now walking down the hallways of the school with their arms linked

"Tina, you are as an amazing singer as she is and deserve this as much as anyone else. I hope that one day you'll see that" Tina tighten their grip and smiled

#####

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun, Changster" Matt says as they leave dance practice

"Well, I was. It's nice to dance outside my room, even if it's Beyoncé" they were heading to the locker rooms to change

After changing, they were heading to the bus stop when Brittany appeared "Hi Mike" she kissed his lips "Hi Matt" she high fived him

"What are you doing here? Cherios practice ended an hour ago" Mike tangled their fingers together and finished their walk to the bus stop

"I wanted to know how dance practice went" she said as she kissed his cheek "Besides, I couldn't find the exit"

"It was great" Matt said "Mike liked it a lot"

Mike rolled his eyes but Brittany looked very exited about the boy's words "Thats amazing. If you want, Tina and I can help you. We're pretty good dancers. But I'm better"

"Yes" Mike couldn't speak faster which Matt noticed

Matt put his arm around his friend's shoulders "Thank you Britt. That would be awesome"

#####

Matt and Mike arrived at the Pierce's residence and nocked on the door. They didn't wait long before Brittany appeared before them. She was looking at them with a found smile "Hey. Come in" She grabbed Mike's hand and interwind their fingers. She lead both of them to the basement where Tina was already siting on the couch

When she saw them, she got up to great them "Hi" she looked at Matt and smiled "I'm T-Tina"

Matt smiled back and grabbed her hand and kissed it "Matt Rutherford, football player and lover extraordinary" This made Brittany node her head in a sign of confirmation and Mike rolled his eyes. Tina looked down at her feet with a shy smile as the blush spread all over her face

Brittany was very happy that she had her friends to dance with. She clapped her hands "Lets dance"

#####

After an hour they were no longer practicing the 'Single Ladies' dance. Now Tina and Matt were dancing in the craziest of ways in the middle of the room and Brittany and Mike were making out on the couch. Well, Brittany was trying to but Mike only wanted to watch the two people dancing what seamed like the 'Macarena'

"This is a lot of fun but I need some rest. I'm starting to sweat and I don't want the lady to smell that" Matt spun Tina one more time and kissed her hand "I'm going to grab a water and I'll be right back"

Mike saw is friend leave the room and followed him to the kitchen "What are you doing?" Mike sounded really mad. Well, he was

Matt looked at his friend and then at the bottle of water he had just grabbed from the fridge. He took a sip before he spoke "Drinking water"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Why are you being all flirty with Tina?" Mike didn't know why he cared so much. He had a girlfriend that he really liked and he knew Matt was head over heels for Santana

"I'm just being nice. She is pretty cool to hang out with" Mike's face softened a little "Besides, why do you care?"

"I-I don't" Mike stuttered " I mean, I just don't want you to hurt her"

"Bullshit Mike. You know me better than that, you know that I'm always honest about my intentions with girls" Matt sat on a kitchen chair and pulled on for Mike for him to do the same "What's really going on?"

Mike sad besides Matt "I don't know, it's just that every time I see her I feel weird" Mike sighed "I need help"

Matt laughed at his friend's words and put a hand on his shoulder "Mike, I'm gonna be real honest with you" Mike nodded "You have a crush on Tina"

"But I'm dating Brittany and I really like her" Mike laid his head on the table "What do I do"

"You have to be honest with Brittany and tell her about your feelings towards Tina" Mike banged his head on the table and Matt laughed "Sorry man but honesty is the best policy. Now lest go back downstairs"

#####

Mike and Brittany were left alone in the house after Matt left with Tina saying that he was going to walk her home. Brittany started kissing Mike but he quickly stopped her "What's wrong? Is Lord Tubbington scaring you?"

The cat was a little creepy but that wasn't what was bothering Mike "No, I just think we need to talk"

Brittany sat straight on the couch and looked at him strangely "Ok..."

Mike didn't want to keep fooling the lovely girl that was before him but he didn't know how to star this difficult conversation "Why did you accepted to be my girlfriend?" It wasn't exactly the start that he wanted but it was all he could say in that moment

"Well, you were nice and you liked me so I thought that it would be fun" Brittany said with a smile

"So you don't really like me?" Mike questioned the girl and he was hopping that her answer would be 'no' because honestly, their conversation would be much easier

"I like you but I like someone else more" Brittany shrugged "I started dating you because I thought it would make her jealous. Sorry"

Mike smiled and grabbed the girls hand "That's okay. I haven't exactly been the most honest boyfriend with you too" Brittany looked at him confused "I think I have a crush on Tina"

"Isn't she your sister?" The blond asked

Mike rolled his eyes "She isn't. We already talked about this. And can you keep this between us please?" The girl nodded "So, do you want to tell me who is this person that you like?"

Brittany sighed "I can't. She says that she doesn't want us to be public because people wouldn't understand"

Mike understood what she was trying to say so he hugged her "One day you'll be together"

A tear escaped Brittany's eye "Thank you Mike, you're the best ex-boyfriend ever"

Mike smiled "You too"

#####

After the game, the Titans were celebrating their victory in the locker rooms. Puck was not being his usual self. He was just changing quietly. Matt and Mike noticed his behavior and walked over to him "Hey man, why aren't you celebrating?" Matt said

Puck shrugged "I have some stuff on my mind" he smiled "You seamed to like all that dancing, are you thinking about joining the Glee club?"

Matt and Mike looked at each other "That would be social suicide, don't you think?" Mike said with a shrug

"Finn is there so I don't think it would be too bad. Wanna join with me?" He asked honestly

The boys smiled and agreed

#####

The next day of school, the boys went to talk to Mr. Shue about joining Glee club and explained that although Mike couldn't sing, he was an excellent dancer. Matt was also a good dancer and he could carry a tune, but he wasn't as good as Puck. Mr. Shue was really happy that now he could have the same number of boys and girls, that he didn't even cared about their singing abilities. Now Mike was going to be closer to Tina and he would be dancing. What more could he ask for?

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**This is my biggest chapter so far. It's also the first episode that we see Mike so that is why**  
**But anyways, hope you liked it**  
**xx**


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

"T-this is all m-my fault" glee practice was over and Tina was sitting in a chair in the choir room with her hands on her head

Artie placed his hand on her leg "That's not true. Mr. Schue offered you the solo"

"I c-could have s-said no" she placed her hand on top of his

"You did"

She shrugged "I c-could have s-said it again"

"Tina, if Mr. Shue gave you the solo instead of Rachel then is because he sees something in you and knows that she's being unreasonable. Don't be so har on yourself " he said smiling at her

Tina felt a little better at his words and hugged him

#####

"So, a-are you e-enjoying Glee club?" Mike was at his locker when he heard a sweet voice behind him

He turned to face her with a smile "I really am. I just don't get the Rachel drama"

The small girl's face shifted to a sadder expression "She is t-the best s-singer in the g-group. We c-can't win any c-competition without her"

Mike looked a little confused at Tina's words "You know that you are super talented as well, don't you?" Tina rolled her eyes "I'm being honest. And you're not the only one, there's a lot of people in that club that are as well. We can win without her"

Tina sighed "I hope you're r-right"

#####

"Where were you man?" Matt approached his friend that was heading to class and punched him in the arm

"Ouch! And I was at football practice. Where were you and Puck?"

Matt smiled "Having a threesome with April Rhodes"

Mike stopped walking "What?"

"That's true. Me, Matt Rutherford, had his first threesome in his sophomore year" Matt said proudly

Mike laughed "You had a threesome with Puck. It would have been better if it was with another girl"

"Maybe I can convince her to do so. Wanna try too?"

Mike shrugged "Sure"

The boys ran in to Puck and told him about their plan and of course he wanted in. They then found April and tried to persuade her in to having a threesome with each of them and another girl by tickling her and whispering sweet nothings into her hear but she refused

#####

Kurt was holding a sleepover for Tina and Mercedes in his house to discuss what was happening in Glee club

After grabbing some snacks Mercedes was the first one to talk "Can you believe Quinn is really pregnant?"

"It isn't to hard to believe" Kurt said "The ones that have the most angelic faces are the worst"

"L-like you d-don't have an angel face" Tina laughed

Kurt winked at her"I never said I was good"

"Well, lets stop talking about Quinn's problems and start talking about my own" Mercedes took a popcorn out of the bowl she was holding "I need a man"

Tina rolled her eyes and threw a popcorn at the girl's face "You d-don't need a man. You're awesome"

"I know I don't need one, I just want one. And it's easy for you to say when you have a guy that is head over heels for you"

Kurt nodded "Yeah! And a football player. How did you do it?"

Mercedes and Tina looked confused at the boy "F-football player?"

"Kurt, I was talking about Artie" Mercedes shifted a little closer to the boy "What are you not telling us?"

"Well, Artie having a crush on Tina was a little to obvious" Kurt shrugged is shoulders "so I thought you were talking about Mike"

"M-Mike?" Tina asked confused "He's dating Brittany"

"My point exactly" Kurt said "He's not. They broke up"

"Oh. My. God." Mercedes was in shock "He broke up with Brittany to be with Tina?"

"That I don't know but he broke up with her before joining the Glee club and he is always giving Tina the heart eyes"

Tina shook her head "N-not possible. Mike and I are j-just friends. Besides, I like Artie"

"I could be reading the sings the wrong way. I'm just telling you what I think"

During the rest of the night the three friends didn't talk about Mike anymore. Tina didn't really gave too much thought to the matter because she knew that they were just friends and even if he liked her, she was in love with someone else

#####

After Invitationals, the New Directions went to Breadstics to celebrate. Although April was gone, Rachel was back and they couldn't be happier. Dinner passed by quicly and now the group was at the table just laughing and having a good time. Tina and Artie were a bit on the side just talking and giving loving looks to one another while Mike watched them with sadness written on his face, wich Kurt quicly noticed. The boy got up from his seat and walked across the table

"Matt, can we switch?" the boy asked "Mercedes wants to talk to you"

Matt got up "Sure"

Kurt sat on Matt's seat and looked over at Tina and Artie "They're pretty cute, don't you think?"

Mike shuregged "I guess"

"But you think you and Tina would look cutter" Kurt said without terring his eyes from the couple

Mike looked at Kurt with confusion "What?"

"I've noticed the way you look at her" he looked over to Finn "I know how you feel" with a sigh he looked at Mike "I tolled her that you liked her but she dindn't belive me"

"Good. I don't want her to know. Neither she nor anyone else in glee club"

Kurt looked confused "Why?"

"She doesn't like me the way I like her" Mike sighed "She likes him and he seems to like her too so I'm not going to be the one that screws that up"

Kurt patted his back "You're a good guy Mike"

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**Little short but I like it**  
**And we can see some Kurt/Mike friendship which I think is cool**  
**So, spoiler alert: everyone in Glee club is going to find out about Mike's crush on Tina at some point. In this chapter was Kurt (Mercedes doesn't count because she only heard it has a speculation)**  
**Who do you think is going to be the next person to find out?**  
**xx**


	6. Vitamin D

The Glee boys were sitting in the choir room trying to figure out how to win the boys vs girls mash-up competition when Finn came in, a little too exited and gave them some vitamin D. All the boys took some and their moods changed completely. They were ready and actually exited to rehearse because the ideas kept floating through their heads. An hour passed and they had the coreografy completely done to wich Mike was very exited because he had a dance solo where he could show his abilities

Leaving rehearsal, Mike was very exited with everything that he saw, so when Tina appeared in front of his eyes he just hugged her

Tina looked pretty confused "W-what are you d-doing?" she asked giggling

Mike let go of her and smiled "I'm just exited" he turn around and made his way to class leaving Tina in the middle of the hallway questening what was going on

#####

After the boys performance, the girls sat in a circle horrified because they were way better then they expected. The boys were siting in the chairs with the effect of the vitamins coming to an end. Artie, Finn and Kurt were talking in the front row of the chairs while Mike, Matt and Puck were at back. Matt and Puck were discussing some football game that was on the night before and Mike was just staring at the girls

Puck noticed that the boy was completely absent from their conversation so he followed his gaze to see what was filling up his mind in that moment "Girl Chang?" he asked with a teasing smile "Nice"

Tina was showing the girls a dance move and so Mike was completely distracted by her, but that dind't stop him from hearing Puck's words. He looked away from her "I don't know what you're talking about"

Mike expected Puck to be easier to convince than Kurt but the boy wasn't stupid "Yeah, like you're not totaly drooling over her"

Matt laughed "If even Puck can see that then you're completely fucked my friend"

Mike crossed his arms and continued looking at Tina "Shut up"

#####

The girls performance left the boys with their mouths hanging open "You know, I dig her goth look but your girl looks smooking in yellow" Puck said turning to face Mike

"Shut up" he said punching him in the arm "the others might hear you"

Puck rolled his eyes "He is in the other end of the room" he said nodding towards Artie

"Who knows about this?" Matt asked

"You two, Kurt and Brittany" Mike said "and that's already to much people"

Puck stood up "Man up and tell her how you feel"

"I won't do that" Mike pointed his finger at Puck and the boy raised his hands "and you won't either"

#####

The Glee club members were left in the choir room after Mr. Shue and Sue left

"I c-can't believe Coach Sylvester is g-going to co-directing the glee club" Tina said "she is going t-to make our lifes an even b-bigger hell"

"Maybe it won't be that bad" Rachel said trying to relax her friends but she knew the words that were comming out of her mouth were not true

Santana laughed at the girl's comment "It will be that bad. Trust me"

All the kids went home disapointed at their actions. Tina, on the other hand, went to the library to pick up a book she needed for english class. She was looking for the book in the shelfs when she saw Mike sitting at a table doing, what seamed, homework "W-what are you s-still doing here?" she said sitting in the chair next to him

"Just finishing some homework. You?"

"I c-came to pick up a book for english class" she looked at the boy's books "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tina shrugged "We can walk home together if you want to"

Mike felt very happy at the her words and couldn't help the smiled that covered his face "I'd like that"

#####

They were walking side by side just making small talk. Mike looked at Tina and saw her quivering so he took off is jacket "Here" he said putting the jacket arround her shoulders

Tina gave him a shy smile "Thanks"

"So, where is your house" Mike asked trying to break the silence

"Oh, I have to t-turn a right here. Yours?"

"Turn left" Mike said a bit sad because their walk had come to an end. Tina began to take of his jacket but he stoped her "You can keep it, I don't want you to get a cold on the rest of your way home"

"B-but it's Friday. I won't be abble to g-give it back tomorrow"

Mike ran a hand through is hair and his heart started to beat relly fast. He couldn't believe what he was about to do but he had to try "We can meet tomorow and you can give it back. If you want to of course. You can allways give it to me on Monday"

Tina shrugged "I have nothing to do tomorrow. D-do you wan't my number?"

Mike smiled widly "Yeah" he took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. She quikly dialed her number and gave the phone back to him "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

Tina smiled "I guess so" she turned arround and headed to her house and when Mike was sure she couldn't see him, he started to jump around with exitement

#####

Mike woke up on Saturday with a smile on his face. He was going to meet up with Tina and he felt like nothing could be better. And then he realised that _he was going to meet Tina_. Where would they meet? What was he going to wear? Mike got up from his bed and started walking around the room to see if he could come up with any ideas. His mind was blank so he picked up his phone and searched for his friend's number

"Hello" a sleppy voice said in the other end of the call

"Matt, I have a problem"

Matt looked to the the screan of his phone and sighed "Mike, it's 9:30. What problem could you possibly have"

"I'm meeting Tina today"

"What?" Matt said more awake "How did that happend?"

Mike was feeling a little dizzie of walking around the room so he sat on the end of the bed "It doesn't matter right now. Where do I take her?"

"You're lucky my friend, because I have just the perfect spot"

#####

Mike had texted Tina the adress of their meeting place and the time she should be there. He was really nervous but he just let out a long breath and left his house

He was meeting her at a park that wasn't to far from their places. When he got there, there was no sign of her so he sat on a bench looking in to the horizon and waiting. After a few minutes he saw from the corner of his eye someone sitting beside him. He looked at the person and it was her "Hi" he said sitting up straight

"Hey. Here's your j-jacket" she said and handed it to him

"Thanks"

Tina looked arroud the park. She had already been there but it wasn't exacty the place she visited the most "Why d-did we meet here?"

Mike couldn't tell her that the reason they were in that park was because Matt said that it was a very romantic place and that he would totally get her to fall in love with him "It's a nice park and it's a good place to get to know somoene better" Mike looked at Tina in the eyes and got a little more nervous "If you want to, of course"

Tina laughed "I would l-love to get to know you"

#####

They stayed in that bench for about 2 hours talking about glee, school and their childhood. They realised that they already knew each other since they were about 5 years old because Mike's mom used to throw some parties to the asian community in Lima and they also went to the same asian camp until they were 10. Now they were heading to Tina's house and talking about dancing

"You really only d-danced in your room?" Tina was shoked because he had learned all of his amazing dance moves by himself and never cared to share his tallent to the world

Mike let out a small laugh "I guess that's how football players do it"

"B-but you're so good. I've had tap dance classes s-since I was 6 and I bet I'm not nearly as g-good as you"

"I actualy never tried tap dancing before so I'd probably suck a little at first and then I would mesmerize you with my sweet moves"

They both laughed at Mike's words. The boy was really surprised of how well they got along and how easy it was to talk to her. They were almost at her house when they heard a thunder, wich scared them both, and then it started to rain very heavly. They ran to Tina's pourch to try to avoid the rain but when they got there, they were already soaking wet

"Not the best day to decide to walk you home" Mike said laughing as he ran a hand through his damp hair

"Oh my god, how are you g-going to get home?"

"A little rain isn't going to kill me" he looked at her. Wet face with make up running down her cheeks and he couldn't imagine a more beautiful girl in the world "I had a great time"

Tina smiled "Me too"

"Well, this rain doesn't seam to be comming to an end soon so I better go" Mike said and took a setp backwords

Tina felt like she made a really good friend that day and she honestly didn't want to say goodbye to him so soon "Yeah"

Mike gained the courage to lean down and press a light kiss to her cheek "See you Monday"

She waved him with a smile "Bye"

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**Cute? I personally think so...**  
**But Tina friendzoned Mike in her mind so that kind of sucks**  
**Hope you liked it**  
**xx**


	7. Throwdown

During the weekend, Mike had told everything about his 'date' with Tina to Matt. His friend was really happy for him and he said that he should make a bolder move. Mike thought about what he had said to Kurt at Breadstix after Invitationals and he was not going to flirt with her. He was going to wait for her to say something and if she did, then he would think about it

When Tina saw Mike on Monday in the school hallway she gave him a little smile but didn't stop to talk to him. She didn't talk to him much that entire week because she was always with Artie. Each time that they were seen together they seemed closer and closer. Once in Glee club Mike saw Artie playing with Tina's fingerless glove and was really happy when Coach Sylvester forced him to stop

Sue was now the co-director of the Glee club along with Mr. Schue and he was not really happy about it. Since they started working together every rehearsal was filled with yells from both sides and the New Directions just watch from the side, but this arguments didn't compare to what had happened that day

#####

Mike arrived school, was teased about Tina from both Matt and Puck, went to his classes and then lunchtime. He sat with the Titans and the Cheerios at the 'popular table'. He didn't really like that table because of all the mean stuff that were always said but Matt was there with his arm around Santana trying to flirt with her and that was rather entertaining, because she was completely ignoring him and talking to Brittany. From the corner of his eye, Mike saw Tina and Artie heading to the table were the non-popular Glee club members sat. He wanted to be there with them but he would have felt weird going there alone. So, he just watched them from afar, Tina especially. She was laughing. She had the most beautiful smile. Mike now had a goofy smile on his face. _Damn her for being so cute_

"Why do you have that stupid smile on your face, Chang?" Santana said noticing the boy's weird behavior

Mike was caught of guard. He shook his head and looked and the girl "What?"

Santana just ignored him and went back to her conversation with Brittany

#####

At the Glee table Kurt and Mercedes were talking about some article they read in a magazine and Tina and Artie were saying their goodbyes because Artie had to go to the library to finish a project

After Artie left, Kurt turned to Tina "So, where were you on Saturday? You didn't tell us why you couldn't come to my house"

Tina looked at the boy "Oh... I was w-with Mike"

Mercedes widen her eyes "Mike? Like in Mike Chang?"

"Yeah"

"Tell us what happened right now" Kurt demanded.

"Nothing. Why would a-anything happen?" Tina looked very confused. They were just friends. Well, not _really_. The only time they really talked was Saturday, so she didn't know if she could call him a friend

Kurt remembered that he couldn't tell her about Mike's secret crush so he just played it cool "Oh, you know... he's hot and... something could have happened"

"You know that I like Artie" Tina said "I didn't even n-noticed if he was hot"

Mercedes looked over at the 'popular table' were Mike sat. She saw him staring at Tina with a grin on his face. She tapped Kurt's arm and pointed to Mike, who now saw that they noticed that he was staring at Tina, so he looked away

Mercedes was about to speak but Kurt stopped her in whispered in her hear "Don't say anything. I'll explain later"

#####

"Exited to work with Coach Sylvester?" Artie asked as Tina rolled him down the school hallway

She let out a sigh "D-don't remind me of that"

They entered the coir room and only Mercedes and Kurt were there "Maybe it won't be that bad" Artie said "And if the rehearsal goes wrong than later we can go out for ice cream to make up for it"

Tina sat in a chair and smiled widely at him "It's a date"

#####

As the song ended everyone jumped with excitement. Maybe working with Coach Sylvester wasn't that bad after all. But then, Tina remembered her previous plans with Artie and maybe now that the rehearsal went well, he wouldn't want to go out with her. Everyone was grabbing their stuff to leave and Artie was talking with Matt about Halo strategies when Tina approached him "T-the rehearsal didn't went as we expected"

Artie looked at Tina with sad eyes. He really wanted to go on that date with her but maybe she had given it a second thought "Yeah... I guess we don't have to go out then"

Matt was hearing their conversation and felt like he should let the two talk in private. But honestly he didn't want to because his best friend liked this girl and he would be a bad friend if he left the couple alone to have a romantic moment

"I guess" she said and looked down at her feet. They were silent for a minute but then Tina, out of nowhere, gained the guts to say speak "I r-really want to go out with you"

_"Oh fuck"_ Matt thought _"Mike is going to be pretty bummed about this"_

Artie smiled and grabbed her hand "I really want to go out with you too" they stayed there, with stupid smiles on their faces and intertwined fingers until he remembered that they weren't alone. He turned is gaze to Matt "I have to go Matt but we can continue our conversation tomorrow"

"You don't want to come and play at my house?" Matt asked hopeful that he would dump Tina

"No man" he looked at Tina and smiled "I have a date"

#####

'Ride With Me' was a nice break from all the crazyness that was happening in Glee club at the moment. The Sue's kids decided to go to 'Lima Bean' and hang out

After ordering their drinks, they sat down and started talking about, well everything and nothing at all. The group was starting to get know each other which was amazing, because who knew that those kids that were so different from each other, had so much in common. Even Santana was being nice. In that moment there was no drama just laughter. And yes, they missed the rest of the group but being together after Glee club, without having to worry about who was going to sing next, felt pretty good. They decided to do that more often because there wasn't enough time to bound in school

#####

It was time for Mr. Shue's group presentation and it was being held in the auditorium. When Tina arrived, Finn, Rachel and Quinn were already on the stage prepared to sing. She sat in one of the chairs and waited for the others to arrive

As soon as Puck entered the room he spotted the small girl and sat beside her "Hey girl Chang"

Tina rolled her eyes "I have a r-real name, you k-know that?"

Puck smirked. She usually would settle for any name he would call her but now she was starting to defend herself "Sorry Tina" he said and looked over to Quinn with a sad expression

Tina noticed the look on the boy's face "S-something wrong?" she said as the others started to arrive

"Nothing you need to worry" Puck looked behind them and saw Artie, Brittany and Mercedes arriving together "So, are you and Artie a thing?"

Tina was caught of guard by this question. Puck and her were not known for talking too much with each other but now, here he was, trying to have a conversation with her "I g-guess you can say that"

"And you like him?"

"Why the s-sudden interest?"

He shrugged "I don't know. I guess I don't want you to think that you can't get someone better so you're settling for him"

Tina was really offended by his statement "I can't believe how much of a jerk you are being right know. Artie is a great guy and you just wished you were half as good as he is" she was trying not to scream at him with all the anger she was feeling so that Artie wouldn't look at them "And not that's any of your business but I really like him"

Puck was surprised. She was so angry that she didn't even stuttered "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that your probably settling for someone that isn't right for you. He is a great guy but probably not the best for you"

"Why d-do you say that?"

Puck noticed Mike and Matt arriving followed by Santana and Kurt "Just a feeling"

#####

The New Directions decided to perform 'Keep Holding On' for Quinn. They needed her to know that they were there for her

Mike was paired with Tina for the performance. He felt bad for feeling happy while one of his friends was so miserable. It was nice dancing with her. It felt natural and just right and when their hands touched, it was like magic. But then he remembered... Artie. He was the one who had her heart and that didn't seam likely to change anytime soon

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**Thank you so much to everyone that likes and reviews and keeps reading my story. I appreciate you all 💕**  
**xx**


	8. Mash-Up

Football or Glee club? That was the question that had been pacing through the football players minds since coach Tanaka made them choose

Finn was too worried about his reputation so, for him, football it was. But the rest of the guys were pretty indecisive. Puck was trying to get into Rachel's pants but he didn't want to lose his image of the most dreadful guy in school and pass that roll to Karofsky. Mike really liked being in Glee club but his father didn't have the same thought. He said that singing wasn't going to get him anywhere and if he really wanted to have an extracurricular activity, then football was the best option. And Matt didn't want to stay in Glee club if his friends weren't there. So if they leave, he leaves

Thinking so much had left Puck with a headache. He needed alcohol. And who cares if it's Wednesday? He was going to drink with his friends

#####

At Puck's house were the football players and the Cheerios, including Brittany and Santana. If he was going to choose Glee club over football then he needed to say a proper goodbye to his former life

While almost everyone was getting wasted, Matt and Mike were just drinking orange juice because there was no way that they were going to school with a hangover

They were walking to the living room, but standing in front of the entry door was a figure that caught everyone's attention. Tina was there

#####

Tina and the football guys weren't best friends, not even close, but when she heard that they might have been leaving Glee club, her stomach turned. They finally had twelve members and they were leaving? Like Mercedes would say, 'Hell to the no'. So she decided to confront them and try to convince them to stay

What she didn't remember was that she wasn't really going to blend with the people at Puck's party. All eyes were on her and she was kind of freaking out. She looked at Matt and Mike hopping that they would save her from the spotlight. And they did

When they noticed the terrified look on her face, they grabbed her by the arm and leaded her to the back yard where was less crowded

"What are you doing here, Tina?" Matt asked "I didn't take you as a party girl"

"Actually I'm here t-to talk to y-you guys" she said looking at the ground. She shrugged and looked up at them "To try to c-convince you not to l-leave Glee club"

Mike smiled. She was so sweet and beautiful, how could anyone dislike her?

"Well, I'm already convinced. Talk to this guy and make him see the light" Matt said as he pointed to Mike. Then, he left them alone but not before winking at Mike

"You're really t-thinking about leaving"

Mike sighed and sat in the bench behind him "I don't know" he looked up at her and she sat beside him without speaking and letting him continue "I... My dad just doesn't like Glee very much and I'm also not a very big fan of the slushie facials I've been getting"

"But in Glee club you can d-dance and be yourself and no one is g-going to judge f-for it"

"You say that because you don't care about what anyone thinks. People make fun of you because of the way you dress and of your stutter, but you didn't stop speaking because of that. And you didn't stop dressing the way you like just to please other people. You and Kurt and everyone else in Glee club is so brave and unique" he looked at her with a small smile "I just wish I was that confident"

She smiled a little but then looked at the ground with a sad expression. Mike looked at her as guilt took over him "Did... Did I say something wrong?"

She let ou a small giggle seeing his concerned expression "Every word you said was just right. I just... I'm not as confident as you think"

"Don't say that" he picked her hand that was resting on her lap and swept his thumb over the top of it delicately "You're awesome"

"I'm not, believe me" he looked at her with confusion on his face. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes "I've been faking my stutter"

He steeled the movement of is finger on her hand "Wha... Why?"

"When I was in the sixth grade, I didn't want to make a stupid speech so I started stuttering so that people would leave me alone. It worked though" she didn't look at him. Her eyes were fixed on the ground. She felt too guilty to face him "I'm awful"

He didn't know what to respond to her confession but when she said that she was awful, he didn't think twice about his reaction. He cupped her faced with his hands making her look at him and he stared right back into her eyes "You, Tina, are not awful. You're so amazing and one of the most fantastic girls I've ever met. Who cares about a mistake you made three years ago. I know that you'll make it right and you'll tell everyone the truth when you think the time is right"

She felt nervous at how close he was to her and about the way his hands touched her faced. His words really sank into her. Her heart was beating fast and she looked at his lips. They were curved into a smile that was sweet and warm. She noticed that she had been staring at them for way to long and quickly looked to his eyes "What about Artie?"

The mention of the boy's name made Mike jump back to reality has he had been staring at her with the same intensity. He let go of her face "What about him?"

"Do you think he'll forgive me? Our do you think he just likes me because he thinks we both have a disability"

"I think that if that's the reason he likes you then he doesn't really see you. You're so much more than a girl with a stutter"

She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug "Thank you for not judging me"

He was surprised by how strong she was. He didn't expect that a girl that tiny could almost break him. He hugged her back just has tightly "Anytime"

#####

An hour passed and Matt, Mike, Tina, Brittany and Santana were in Matt's car heading home. Tina was the first one being dropped at her house and after that, they were making their way to the Pierce's were Santana was also staying

"So..." Santana spoke, hating the silence in the car "I see that you have the hots for Girl Chang"

Mike widened his eyes. Was it that obvious? Everyone was finding out about it. Matt noticed Mike's terrified expression and came for the rescue "No way. You know that I only have eyes for you, baby"

Santana rolled her eyes "You think I'm stupid? It couldn't be more obvious that Chang here digs her. Even Finn would have figure this out if he wasn't so concerned with Quinn"

"You told anyone?" Mike asked

"You must think that I don't have better shit to do than talk about your love life. And relax, Auntie Tana here can keep a secret"

Mike sighed with relief "Thanks Santana. I owe you one"

"You don't owe me anything if you don't quit Glee club" she shrugged "I may be a bitch but I care about the club too. And if any of you ever repeats this words I'll cut you"

"Yeah don't quit" Brittany said "We love you. You're like our brothers whom we had sex with. We don't want you to go"

Mike laughed "We'll see"

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**Tina and Mike had a moment hihihi**  
**And Santana cares about Glee club**  
**And Brittany is just Brittany. She is the hardest character to write for because she is so random and funny. I'm not that creative**  
**Hope you liked it**  
**xx**


	9. Wheels

As Mike entered the choir room, he saw Tina siting in a corner alone looking down at Artie. She looked sad. He approached her and pointed to the seat next to her "Is this sit taken?"

She took a long breath "No" and turned her back to the chair where he was now sitting

He didn't know what he should say or do to lighten her mood. He started tapping his foot, a thing that he used to do when he was nervous. He thought that him and Tina had a nice friendship but now she was being all weird whit him _'Boy, girls are weird'_ he thought

#####

Mike and Santana were wheeling down the hallway trying not to hit anyone in their way to Spanish class "A week in a wheelchair? Really? I get that it's really unfair that Artie doesn't get to ride with us to sectionals but it's not our fault" Mike said frustrated

"You're just upset that you have to act like the boy who has your girl"

Mike blushed with embarrassment. Santana was right. He really didn't like to act like Artie because it was a constant remainder that Tina didn't like him "Yeah... Maybe"

"Just don't be a girl about it and try to find a good recipe for cupcakes so this nightmare can be over soon" Santana stopped and shook her arms "My arms hurts like hell. I don't care what Mr. Shue says, I have to get up"

"We literally have class with him right now and you're just going to walk in there?"

"I don't fucking care, Chang"

#####

"Hey Mike, wait up"

Mike turned around to find the most beautiful girl he had ever seen running up to him "Hi Tina"

She stopped a little out of breath in front of him. She put some strains of lose air behind her hears and spoke "I wanted to say sorry for being a bitch to you earlier this week. I was having a bad day and you didn't deserve that"

He smiled lovingly at her. She was one of the nicest people he had ever met "That's ok. Don't worry"

She smiled back at him "I also wanted to tell you that I decided to tell Artie the truth. About my stutter you know"

"That's great" he gave her a weak smile

"This week made me realize how much of a good guy he is and he deserves to know the truth. And after I tell him, I'll tell the rest of the Glee club"

"I'm really proud of you for doing this"

She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "Well, if I hadn't come out to you then I wouldn't have the courage to do this. So, thank you"

That was not the first time their hands had touched but Mike felt butterflies in his stomach every single time "Anytime"

#####

Artie left. Tina felt heartbroken. Was she really such a bad person? She wanted to disappear in that moment, to not exist but she had to go and preform 'Proud Marry' whit the Glee club. So she took a deep breath, put on a strong face and walked to the auditorium

After the performance, she tried to talk to Artie but he ignored her. Not that she could blame him. She went to the bathroom to change back in to her normal clothes and then leave the school grounds

Matt and Mike were also leaving and saw her "Hey Tina, want a ride home?" Matt asked

She turned to face them and suddenly, tears started streaming down her face

The two boys looked at each other confused. None of them knew how to deal with a crying girl. They went up to her and Matt placed his hand on her arm "Is everything ok?"

She started crying even harder and buried her face into his chest hugging him tightly. He placed his hands on her back and rubbed it, trying to calm her down

He made a sign to Mike to pick up her back from the ground and they started walking to the parking lot. Very slowly. They stopped in front of Matt's car "I have to drive. Do you mind if I let you go?" He asked almost in a whisper

Tina let go of him and wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. She looked at him and saw the stains of eyeliner and mascara that she had left in his t-shirt "Sorry"

He looked down and laughed "That's ok. Nothing that the washer won't fix" he opened the back dor of his car "Hop in"

She looked to Mike who had been silent this whole time just watching them "Would you come in the back with me?" she said between sniffs

Mike was startled by her question but nodded "Of course"

They entered the car and Mike sat in the middle seat next to her. He didn't really know what to do

The car started moving and Tina had her eyes locked in the window. When she started to tear up again, Mike put his left arm around her shoulders while his right hand grabbed hers

She turned and rested her head in his chest with her eyes closed. During their ride, the only sound you could hear was Tina's small sniffs. Matt parked in front of her house and Mike and Tina left the car

Mike led Tina to her front door with her bag over his shoulder. They stopped in front of it and Tina let go of Mike. He passed her bag back and she took her keys of to open the door. When she was about to get in Mike touched her shoulder making her look at him "Are you going to be ok?"

It was kind of a stupid question but he didn't really know what to say. She shrugged "As ok as possible"

"If you want to talk you can call me. At anytime you want"

She gave him a weak smile "Thanks" and entered her house

Mike stood there for a moment just looking at the door. He shook his head and made his way back to the car. Matt and him didn't really spoke about what had happened in their way to Mike's home. It was weird for them to see a person that looked strong all the time being this vulnerable

#####

It was already eleven pm and Mike was preparing himself to bed when his phone rang. He looked to the screen and saw the name 'Tina' there and quickly answered "Hello?"

"Hum... hey... You said that I could call you and I really need someone to talk"

"I'm all yours"

Tina told him about what happened and Mike listened to her every word with maximum attention. In the end of the story, she cried again and it took all Mike's willpower not to run to her house and hold her. Instead he tried to calm her down saying that everything was going to be ok. And when that didn't work, he told some really bad jokes which earned him a small giggle. He tried to distract her by telling him some of his childhood stories and some of his adventures with Matt during the summer. It was one am when she started to get sleepy so they said their goodbyes and went to bed

Tina didn't know why she hadn't call Kurt or Mercedes instead. After all, they were her best friends. But when the sadness hit her, she could only think about Mike. Now, she was calm and ready to sleep and she definitely didn't regret her choice

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**Cute? I think so...**  
**Love this two**  
**Liked it? Tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters...****  
Also, this story is available on Wattpad, which is where I update more frequently since I can do it on my phone...  
But I'll try and update here too  
xx**


	10. Ballad

Mike was more than thrilled to be Tina's partner, but really? Even Coach Sylvester had learned his name by now. Matt was sick which was also really lame because now he didn't have his best friend beside him. If Matt was there he would have to be partnered up with Rachel and lets just say that Matt didn't really like her so he wouldn't be missing much

The bell rang and it was time to go home. All the members gathered up their things and headed to the exit door. Mike was the last one in the room and when he turned to the door, he saw Tina waiting for him "So... A ballad, hum?" she said as he approached her

"It seams seems so" he said has they started making their way out of school "Wanna maybe rehearse today? Like in my house" it took all of his courage to ask her but he did and he didn't even sound that desperate

"Yo-your house?" Tina had never been to a guys house before, except Kurt's "Sure..."

"We have to walk, though" he sighed "one of the down sides of Matt being sick"

Tina giggle and they made their way to Mike's house

#####

When they arrived, he indicated the way to his bedroom and said that he would be right up. She entered the room nervously because they were alone in his house, as his parents were at work. She scanned the room. It was very clean in contrast with her own that had papers and clothes all over the floor. He had a very minimalistic bedroom with a lot of empty space in front of his bed. But what caught Tina's attention was a camera laying in his desk. She picked it up from it's place and looked very closely at the object

"Like that?" Mike said, entering the room with a tray with Oreos and two yogurts

"You never told me that you were a photographer"

"I think that's a bit much to describe what I do. I just take some random pictures" he said as he placed the tray in his desk tanking a Oreo from the plate and placing it between his lips

"Can I see them?"

Mike had never really showed his photos to anyone before so he was a bit unsure to what Tina might think about them. He ate the cookie and answered "Hum... Sure"

He grabbed the camera and showed her pictures of Matt, Brittany and his mom. He had a lot of pictures of his mom "They're very good" Tina said not taking her eyes from the camera

"They're alright I guess. I need to take new ones but recently I haven't been feeling very inspired"

"You should maybe do a session with Quinn"

He laughed "Pregnant teenagers aren't really the inspiration I'm looking for"

"Well, she's still beautiful" she sighed and sat on the bed "Artie is probably thrilled that he got her"

He sat beside her "You're sad that you didn't pick him?"

"Kind of. I was hopping that we could talk but if it's not him, them I'm glad it's you" she said with a week smile

He lifted her chin "Oh cmon, no sad faces here"

"Yeah sorry, I have bothered you enough with my problems"

"You never bother me" he answered honestly. Suddenly he had an idea. He got up and grabbed his camera

"What are you doing?" She asked confused

"I suddenly feel inspired" he said pointed the camera in her direction

She covered her face "Noooo" she said giggling "I look awful"

"You look great, trust me. Now let me see that pretty face of yours"

She rolled her eyes and uncovered her face "What do I do?"

"What feels natural. Smile maybe"

She put some loose strains of hair behind her hears and smiled shyly at him "It feels weird. Why don't we take one together instead?"

He laughed "Sure" he pointed towards to mirror that was nailed to his wall and sat cross legged in front of it. She followed and kneeled beside him. He grabbed the camera and tried to find the best angle to take the photo. When he did, he showed it to her proudly "What do you think?"

"I think you have a natural talent"

In the end they didn't really rehearse but Mike was able to take some good shots of Tina after she got more comfortable. He walked her home even though she had told him that she was perfectly capable of walking there by herself. He knew that she wasn't afraid but honestly, he was. He was afraid that something might happen to her in the way and then he wouldn't be able to see her beautiful face again. When they arrived her house she kissed his cheek and entered the house. Yep, Mike knew now that he was completely hooked

#####

In the next day that they tried to rehearse, all they could talk about was Quinn and her unfortunate situation. Tina proposed that instead of each pair singing their own ballad, they could sing one all together for the soon to be parents. It would be a way of showing them that they were there for them

#####

After the performance , they went to the 'Lima Bean'. Quinn and Finn were smiling in each others arms while Puck had a death glare on his face. Tina was looking sadly at Artie who was in a conversation with Mercedes "You know that he's going to forgive you, right?" Mike whispered in her hear

She shrugged "I don't really see that happening soon"

"It will eventually. No one can stay mad at you for to long"

She giggled "Thanks Mike" and rested her head on is shoulder "I really liked our group ballad but I would have liked to sing one with you too"

"I don't think I would" he said rubbing the back of his neck. She lifted her head and looked confused at him "The thing is that I'm a really bad singer"

"Didn't you have to sing to get in the club?"

"Not really. I guess Mr. Shue was very desperate for new members"

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**Kinda short but I think it turned out cute**  
**Also, I'm running out of ideas and I don't know if it's all making sense**  
**Hope you liked it**  
**xx**


	11. Hairography

This week, Mr. Shue's brilliant idea was giving the guys wigs so that they could preform a number by 'Hair', the musical. At least it was Brittany choreographing. After Mr. Shue's discussion with Coach Sylvester, he putt Brittany in charge and left the room to get some air

The New Directions were in the choir, with the boys trying to fix their wigs and the girls learning the moves from Brittany. Puck and Matt were really enjoying themselves watching Santana dance in a sexual way, winking at the boy whit the mohawk every once in a while. Finn was helping Artie fixing his wig while Kurt watched them amused. And Mike? Mike was trying not to stare at Tina while she danced, because _Damn, _she had great moves

"Everyone! Can I have your attention, please?" said Brittany, trying to sound professional "I've already decided the pairs for the number so listen up" she grabbed a paper with the names written in crayons and cleared her throat "Kurt, you're with Quinn" Quinn smirked at Kurt and he winked at her "Puck, you're with Santana" Puck looked happier then ever and licked his lips looking at Santana with hunger in his eyes "Finn, you're with Rachel" Rachel clapped her hands excitedly and with a big smile on her face "Matt, you're with Mercedes" although Matt would have liked to be paired up with Santana, he was not mad that he got Mercedes, she was hot too "Mike, you're with Tina and I'm with Artie. Now let's get to work" Mike had a shocked expression on his face. Brittany approached him and whispered in his hear "You can thank with a stuffed unicorn"

Mike had his mouth hang opened. Did he really had such great friends? He saw Tina approaching him with a smile "I guess we're together again"

He smiled back at her "Guess so"

#####

The choreography was going well except for the part that the girls had to jump into the boys arms. In that part, Tina always started to giggle and, seeing her giggle, made Mike start to laugh and then everyone in the room was laughing "Cmon guys, we have to get this right" said Brittany starting to get annoyed

Tina started to rub her arm and had guilty look on her face "Sorry"

They started from the top and when it came to that part, Tina was able to control herself and just smiled to Mike. She was very happy that she wasn't paired up with Puck, because out of all the guys, he was the only one grabbing his partner by the ass. Santana didn't seam to mind, though. That was the only reason why Tina didn't start screaming at him. She knew that they had something going on but still, it was kind of disrespectful to be touching her like that in front of everyone

Mr. Shue came back to the choir room and clapped his hands together "Ok, let's see what you got" The Glee club performed the choreography that they had been working on. When it was over, Mr. She had an amused smile on his face "Great job Brittany! It's really amazing"

Brittany was very proud of herself and had a bid smile on her face "I'm totally awesome"

#####

After the fiasco that their Hairography number was, Mr. Shue decided to do a simple number. It was just the New Directions siting in stools, singing from the heart. The new number was 'True Colors' sung by Tina. Mike was amazed by her voice. She had such a sweet voice but at the same time it was strong. She always surprised him by just being herself

When the performance was over, Artie wheeled to Tina "You were great" he said

Tina was surprised that he came to talk to her because since her confession, they hadn't really spoke "Thanks" she answered

"So... I know that we haven't really been talking but I miss being your friend"

She smiled. She missed being whit him too and wanted nothing more than be with him again. But she could settle whit friends "I miss you too. Do you think we can maybe go out and talk?"

"I'd like that"

They made their way out of the auditorium passing Mike and Quinn that were talking about dancing. Mike completely forgot the conversation and looked at Tina whit a sad expression on his face. Quinn noticed that. She actually had noticed a similar behavior from Mike towards Tina many times before. She just didn't mentioned it because she had bigger problems to worry about "Don't do that to yourself"

Mike looked confused at the blonde "Do what?"

"Don't go and fall in love with a girl that's taken"

"She's not really" everyone was finding out about his feelings towards Tina and he was tired of denying them. It was obvious that he had a major crush on her and there was no point in hiding that frim his friends

"Mike..."

He sighed "Yeah, I know sorry"

"There's no need to be sorry. I just don't want you to do something that one day you'll probably regret. Artie is a good guy and it wouldn't be fair for him if you stole his girlfriend"

"I wouldn't do that"

Quinn looked at Puck who was leaving the auditorium and sighed "Maybe not intentionally but just make sure they are not really a couple before you make a move"

"Yeah, don't worry"

#####

Tina was genuinely happy. She had gone out with Artie to talk about their relationship, and although he said he still wasn't ready to forgive her, he wanted to be her friend again. It wasn't a total win but it was something. She was at Mercedes' house with Kurt for a sleepover. They were talking about a reality show while Tina was looking at her phone in her hands "Do you think I should call Mike?" she said looking at her friends

Mercedes smiled and looked at Kurt "Mike Chang?" the boy asked with a teasing smile

"Yeah... He helped me a lot with this Artie thing and he might be glad in hearing that we're heading in a good direction"

"I don't think he would be that glad to hear that, girl" Mercedes said

Tina pouted a little "Why?"

Kurt looked whit wide eyes at Mercedes who quickly understood the boy "Because boys don't really like to talk about feelings. They're just worried with football" he put a strand of loose hair behind Tina's hear "Now, let's watch a movie"

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**I don't have anything new to say so, hope you're having a great day**  
**xx**


	12. Mattress

"Sorry guys" Mike said walking in the choir room. He looked around and was able to see everyone's sad expression "What did I miss?"

Matt sighed and looked at Mike "Mr. Shue says that were going to be in the yearbook"

"That's good right?"

Tina approached them and shook her head negatively "It's awful. We're probably going to die"

Mikes eyes widened "Wow, that bad"

#####

Mike hadn't _really_ spoke with Tina after her 'True Color's performance, so after Rachel's little reunion, he went to talk to her. She was leaving the choir room with Mercedes so he ran to them "Hey guys"

Mercedes looked up at him and smiled "Hey Mike"

"Hi" Tina said with a smile

"So, it's pretty cool that we get to be in the comercial, right?" Mike said

"Oh yeah! It's my first step to become worldwide famous" Mercedes said with a giant smile on her face

Mike looked at Tina and smiled "Tina... I saw you and Artie talk after your performance and now you seem okay with each other"

She smiled and shrugged "Were becoming friends again but I don't wanna bore you with the details"

"That's stupid. You never bore me"

Mercedes felt like a third wheel in the middle of her friends "Hum... Guys, I gotta go. See you later" she said and left the two alone

"I have to go to my locker. Wanna join me?" Mike asked rubbing the back of his neck

"Sure"

They walked for a little while and then Mike spoke "You want to talk about what happened with Artie?"

"It was nothing much, he said that we could be friends again but he wasn't ready to fully forgive me" Tina said as they reached Mike's locker

"He will eventually" Mike said taking the books from his bag and putting them into the locker

Tina sighed as she leaned into the lockers behind her "I hope so"

"Trust me" Mike said smiling and closing his locker "He'd be stupid to stay mad at this cute face" he said pinching her cheek

She bat his hand away giggling "Stop"

He put his hands on his jeans pockets and smiled "Can't"

She looked at him in the eyes and smiled. They didn't speak for a while and were just enjoying each other's company. Tina felt a little nervous for having someone looking so deeply into her eyes but at the same time, it was Mike. Mike always made her feel good and special and calm. But when he gave a step forward and moved his eyes from hers and started staring at her lips she freaked out. She cleared her throat and stood straight "Well, I have to go" she said walking away "Bye"

#####

_'Oh crap' _Mike thought _'What did I just do' _he was freaking out. Tina had just ran of because he was about to kiss her. He had officially ruined any chance he possibly had with her. He started walking down the halls of the school, trying to alleviate his pain. He spotted Kurt talking to Rachel and ran up to them "Kurt" he said approaching the two friends

"Yes Mike" Kurt said

He started rubbing the back of his neck with a frown on his face. He looked at Rachel who was staring at him confused. Honestly, he didn't want to talk about his problems with Tina in front of her. She was one of the few people that hadn't already noticed his feelings towards her. But in that moment, he couldn't care less. Sure, he could ask Kurt to speak with him in private, but Rachel would probably try to hear the conversation anyways "I think I screwed things up with Tina"

"Tina?" Rachel asked

Kurt looked with a confused face at him "What did you do?"

"I... I almost kissed her" Kurt had his mouth hang open, just like Rachel "Not really almost. I-I took a step forward and she just ran of"

"You like her?" Rachel asked

Kurt rolled his eyes "Obviously"

Mike sighed "Guys, what am I going to do?"

"Just don't talk about it" Kurt said

Rachel nodded "Yeah. And if she asks why you took a step forward, you say that she had something on her face"

Mike chuckled "That will never work"

Rachel shrugged "You won't know unless you try it"

#####

After recording the mattress commercial, Tina went to talk to Mike. She felt guilty about leaving him without an excuse and wanted to hear his side of the story. Maybe she had miss understood the moment. Maybe he didn't really want to kiss her

Mike and Matt were leaving the store so Tina ran up to them. Hearing her, they turned around. Mike had told his friend what had happed, so Matt gave a little tap on Mike's shoulder "I'll wait for you in the car"

Tina stopped in front of Mike "Hi" she sighed "I know that the last time we talked it ended in a weird way and I just want to make everything clear. When you tried to kiss me-"

"I wasn't trying to kiss you" Mike blurt out

Tina widened her eyes and could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment _'Damn rosacea'_ "Yo-you weren't?"

"No. You had something in your teeth" he felt stupid for saying that, but he had no idea of what to say besides that. He hopped that Rachel's plan would work

Tina covered her mouth "Really?"

"Yeah, but you're all good now. Don't worry"

She uncovered her mouth "I should go. Kurt is giving me a ride home. See you tomorrow"

Mike watched her turn around and disappear from his eyesight "Bye" he said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him

Tina felt really embarrassed_ 'How could I think that a guy like him would want to kiss me. I'm so stupid' _she thought. Deep inside her, she kind of wanted to kiss him, the lack of will wasn't why she ran of. It was Artie. She really liked him. But then there was Mike, the guy that always had a kind word to say and could make her smile every time he smiled at her _'I have to get him out of my mind. I like Artie and we are getting closer again. I can't lose him'_

#####

And that's what you missed on GLEE

**The excuse for the kiss was kinda weird and I don't really like it but I didn't know what to write...**  
**Oh well, hope you liked it**  
**xx**


End file.
